Kopi
by Kiyoharu Gouriki
Summary: Persamaan Tachibana Hotaru dan secangkir kopi tubruk/Untuk #TakaburC / Hasil kolaborasi buta saya dengan Akarry.


Hujan deras mengisi senja. Seorang pelajar SMA bergegas menuju tempat yang dapat ia jangkau untuk berteduh.

Ia merutuki betapa tidak akuratnya perkiraan cuaca sekarang.

Dan di sinilah ia berada, sebuah kedai kopi berjarak lima belas meter dari sekolahnya. Dirinya bisa saja berlari menerobos hujan, namun sepertinya secangkir kopi saat cuaca dingin lebih baik daripada basah-basahan.

* * *

Aoharu x Kikanjuu (c) NAOE

saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam bentuk apapun selain keuntungan berupa asupan pribadi.  
. **  
Summary** : Persamaan Tachibana Hotaru dan secangkir kopi tubruk/Untuk #TakaburC

.

 **Genre : Romance, MidoHota**

.

 **Disclaimer : fanfic ini sepenuhnya milik Kiyoharu Gouriki dan Akarry karena ini adalah hasil kolaborasi buta saya dengan Akarry**

 **.**

 **Note : Maap yha say, agak gaje :"**

.

* * *

Tachibana Hotaru, nama sang pelajar SMA tersebut, duduk sembari menikmati secangkir _mocca_. Mata hijau besar pandangi jatuhnya jutaan tetes air akibat penguapan uap air di luar sana.

 _Kapan reda, ya?_

Dirinya membatin. Disesapnya mocca yang ia pesan. Rasa manis khas minuman tersebut menggelitik kerongkongan. Sekujur raga pun merasa hangat.

"Wah, rupanya Tachibana- _kun_."

Suara familiar menyapa indera pendengaran. Hotaru mendapati seorang dokter muda mendudukan diri di hadapannya, bersama dengan secangkir kopi tubruk. Mengerjapkan mata; mulut terbuka untuk sekadar memberi sapaan pada eksistensi di depannya.

"Halo, Midori- _san_."

Midori Nagamasa—sang dokter muda nan ganteng—tersenyum untuk menanggapi sapaan Hotaru. Bekerja di rumah sakit Hoshishiro.

Ya Tuhan, senyumnya _mabushii_ banget.

Mengapa Hotaru bisa mengenalnya? Sebab mereka sama-sama sering berpartisipasi dalam _survival game_. Dan lagi, dokter ini adalah saingan seorang _host_ yang Hotaru kenal.

"Ke sini untuk berteduh, ya?" tanya Midori. Hanya basa-basi, tentu saja. Midori tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

Hotaru mengangguk sekenanya, "Midori- _san_ sendiri? Berteduh juga?"

"Tidak. Aku Cuma ingin menikmati kopi dari kedai ini. Fujimon sudah menyiapkan payung, sih, jadi aku tak perlu repot cari tempat berteduh."

Penjelasan tak penting di akhir ucapan—dan, Fujimon ini benar-benar cinta mati sama Midori, ya? Sampai rela jadi _asisten_ tanpa gaji.

Hotaru hanya terkekeh. Setelahnya, senyap bertamu.

Midori mengamati Hotaru lekat seraya menyesap kopi tubruk miliknya yang sudah terabaikan beberapa masa. Si objek pengamatan mengerjap bingung. Apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya?

Oke, selain penampilan yang menyebabkan _gender_ -nya sulit diidentifikasi, rasanya tidak ada.

"Tachibana- _kun_ suka kopi tubruk?"

Hotaru mengerjap, "Lumayan, sih. Ada apa?"

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kepribadian Tachibana- _kun_ mirip kopi tubruk, ya."

... _hah?_

Hotaru yang gagal paham, memutuskan diri untuk bertanya, "Maksudnya?"

"Yaaa. Bubuk kopinya, kan, diseduh bersama ampasnya, kadang tanpa pakai gula. Lalu diminum saat ampasnya masih mengambang,"

Hotaru memilih diam mendengarkan kelanjutan penjelasan Midori.

"Anggaplah ampasnya itu adalah kebenaran; diseduh tanpa gula, artinya kebenaran itu kadang pahit. Katanya, sih, orang yang suka kopi tubruk itu tidak toleran pada kebohongan. Sepahit apapun kebenaran dia akan terima."

Kerlingan tak enak menyapa kemudian, si ketua OSIS menyesap kembali _mocca_ yang sempat terabaikan.

"Kau terlalu filosofis, Midori- _san._ " gumam Hotaru pelan. Mata serupa dengan ganggang itu beralih pada rintik hujan yang belum juga reda. Masih setia mencumbu tanah, meski ia tahu bahwa matahari sudah ingin cepat-cepat menampakkan diri.

Midori mengamati Hotaru sekali lagi. Seulas senyum tersungging takkala jemari penanggung hidup pasien menuang kopi pada _lepek*_ yang disediakan. "Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kuperhatikan," Midori angkat bahu menanggapi Hotaru.

Lirikan beralih menuju dokter kece, helaan napas mengikuti, "Terkadang tidak semua hal bisa dinilai dari memperhatikan," Hotaru membalas.

Midori tersenyum lagi. Hotaru bingung, mengapa dokter muda di hadapannya ini senang sekali mengumbar senyum? Tidak sakit apa bibirnya?

"Aku tahu. Bahkan, jeruk yang sudah dikupas kulitnya, tak bisa dikatakan manis bila tidak dicoba terlebih dahulu…," bahasa Midori sudah mulai filosofis sekarang. Ia bahkan tak sadar bila sedang mengucapkan kalimat bermakna ganda yang menganalogikan sesuatu dengan sesuatu yang lain. "Seperti dirimu, Tachibana- _kun,_ " imbuh Midori.

Dan lagi-lagi Hotaru gagal paham. Mengapa harus dia yang dijadikan analogi? "Maksudnya?" ia memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi.

"Bila dilihat biasa, Tachibana- _kun_ adalah seorang yang tidak bisa toleran dengan kebohongan. Namun, siapa sangka bahwa Tachibana- _kun_ juga mengambil andil dalam menyembunyikan asamnya kenyataan?"

Ekspresi kaget terpatri pada wajah Hotaru seusai mendengar penjelasan Midori. Ia melongo, kemudian mengerjap, setelahnya memilih untuk membuang muka. "Aku tidak berbohong." dalih Hotaru. Ia berusaha menghindari topik sensitif, "Mereka saja yang tidak menyadarinya…." Kalimat di akhir lirih.

Kekehan membalas gumaman Hotaru. Midori memandang Hotaru dengan penuh arti, "Lagipula, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya pada mereka?" jauh dari sebrang meja itu, dalam hati Midori mengagumi Hotaru. Diam-diam, niat awal yang semula hanya ingin berteduh, berbalik menjadi ingin mengobrol.

"Mengapa aku harus? Sebuah titik pertemanan tidak bisa diukur menggunakan jenis kelamin." Hotaru membalas cepat. Tangannya meraih mocca yang mendingin.

Midori menerawang, mengamati Hotaru, kemudian bertutur, "Kalau begitu, tetaplah seperti ini saja. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu bahwa kau adalah seorang wanita."

Sontak mata senada dengan daun muda itu melirik Midori, berkata pelan, "Mengapa?" sebab ia merasa bahwa dokter muda di depannya ini adalah _the labilest person ever_ yang pernah Hotaru temui. Ya iyalah, tadinya menyuruh memberi tahu Yukki dan Mattsun, tetapi tidak sampai hujan reda, Midori menyuruhnya sebaliknya. Hah? Sehat, tidak?

Tiba-tiba senyum tulus membumbung begitu saja. Hotaru memandang aneh Midori. Terpesona detik selanjutnya. _Tampan!_ batinnya dalam hati.

Midori buka suara kemudian, "Agar hanya aku yang tahu bahwa kau adalah seorang wanita dan hanya akulah gula yang dapat menaklukkan kopi tubruk sepertimu, paham?"

Dan Hotaru menelan ludahnya pelan setelah terkesiap beberapa saat. Patah-patah mengangguk, kemudian menunduk menyembunyikan wajah bersemunya. _Sialan, Midori-_ san _bicara apa barusan? Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Hah? Apa?_

Oke. Ini sangat melenceng, Midori- _san_!

Bodo. Biarin.

 **~FIN~**

 **Lepek : piring kecil yang biasanya ada bersama cangkir. Orang jawa bilangnya lepek.**


End file.
